la invasion norteamericana -la verdadera historia-
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Buena, es la verdad tras la invasion de America a México -segun yo- Es Usuk y leve mencion México x Uk. Un poco historico.


**Hola, Ariasu-sama reportándose con esta corta historia, quizá sea un two-shot. Es histórico, y como vieron en el resumen, es sobre el "triangulo" amoroso que se vivió durante la guerra de invasión norteamericana a mi México lindo y querido.**

**Ven, sirve ver History Channel, Onii-chan y yo veíamos un documental sobre guerra en internet y encontramos esto, me dio curiosidad así que tome mi laptop e investigue, después de encontrar el nombre de Iggy metido en todo esto volví a investigar y encontré algo muy "genialoso", Iggy tenía una buena relación con México hasta la invasión de al a sus tierra (eso es lo que decía) y en menos de dos segundos ya alucinaba, este es el resultado de Ariasu-sama, no diré nada más (no-me-gusta-spolear), así que espero lo lean, y si les gusto (o no) dejen algún comentario.**

**Harían a Ariasu-sama muy pero muy feliz.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es propiedad de Ariasu-sama, es del awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo uso sus personajes y la historia para hacer algo divertido, o quizá no, para "entretención" de los y las lectores (as).**

**Advertencias: por ahora nada.**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

Me levante esa mañana de mal humor, ¿por qué?, pues porque un estúpido "gamer" (que seguro tiene 40 y tantos años y vive con su madre) me pateo el trasero en un mmorpg.

Y me fui a la cama enojado maldiciendo todo, casi como Inglaterra cuando algo que hace le sale –obviamente- mal.

Me desperté con el entrecejo fruncido y busque en el buro a Texas, cuando la encontré me la puse, amo mis lentes…

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que obtuve Texas?, ¿por qué razón me pelee con México por ellas?

Mientras hacía el recorrido al baño y me daba una ducha, aun tratando de recordar…

Cuando me volví a dar cuenta estaba preparando me para salir, quería ir a ver a México y ver si me ayudaba a recordar porque lo invadí. Creo que era por mi época de expansionismo… no, creo que en realidad fue diferente…

Camine un poco y tome un vuelo a la Cd. De México, después de todo esa semana era libre tras el desastre de la última reunión.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ * ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Después de llegar a la gran ciudad de México espere a que José viniera a recogerme, por algo le deje un mensaje.

Espere como por media hora, al menos no fue pérdida de tiempo, ayude a una señora cuando un ladrón le robo su bolso, como siempre, I´m a Hero!

Estaba sentado cuando al fin José se digno a aparecer.

-¿Qué onda Alfredo? ¿Pa´ que viniste a mi país?

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en –iba a decir en un lugar más serio, pero…- un McDonald´s! Hahahaha.

José me vio con una especie de tic y luego un *facepalm*.

-Está bien Alfredo.

-Gracias Joseph.

Nos miramos con odio un momento mientras nuestros ojos sacan chispas.

Tomamos un taxi y llegamos a mi santuar… cof, cof, digo, un McDonal´s.

José pide una hamburguesa y me pide a mi 10 con extra todo, aun no soy muy bueno con el español.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la poca gente sin con gustos buenos que había en el lugar.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué quieres? –me dice mientras bebe no se que en esa cosa rara que lleva *

-Pues esta mañana me desperté heroicamente hahahahaha, claro, como todas las mañanas y el hero descubrió algo interesante –dije sonriendo y riendo como idiota, la mirada que me lanzo decía claramente que dejara de actuar así. Después de todo México es uno de los pocos países que sabe como soy realmente.

Me acomodo Texas una vez más, pero al final decido quitármelas y ponerlas en el centro de la mesa, México las ve por unos instantes más de lo necesario. Y con su mirada me indica que continúe.

Sorbo un poco de mi coca-cola antes de hablar.

Desperté esta mañana enojado, y cuando me puse Texas pensé en que ya no recuerdo porque te las quite. –dije simple y sin rodeos.

Una vena apareció en su cien, indicando su enfado.

Se puso de pie de golpe y puso ambas manos en la mesa con mucha fuerza.

-No me chingues wey, no vas a venir a mi casa, a interrumpir mi trabajo y a decirme que olvidaste porque maldito motivo me quitaste no solo a Texas.

-Calma José, calma, la gente mira –le digo con tranquilidad.

El se sonroja un poco, ¿qué pensaría su pueblo?, bueno, la verdad es que creo que los mexicanos son muy temperamentales.

-No creo que debas enojarte.

-Si no lo recuerdas pinche gringo, no fue una guerra con flores.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

El hace un sonido despectivo, esa palabra no justifica nada, lo sabemos sin decirlo.

Se come su hamburguesa con extra chile y después le toma a la cosa esa.

-¿Por qué no recuerdas? ¿Te haces el tonto? ¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es no es graciosa.

-Calma México, calma, I don´t remember so many words

México suspiro y con un ademan me indico que le explicara.

Le conté que últimamente tengo sueños sobre mi independencia. México y yo tenemos altos y bajos, pero somos casi como Iggy y Francia, una relación de ene-amistad. Confío en él algunos de mis secretos, y él en mi otros tantos, ojala tuviera un hermano con quien conversar.

Una vez termine toda la larga historia de la última semana él se puso serio.

-La verdad Al, no es una época que me guste recordar. –mira a la ventana y ve los autos que pasan velozmente.

-Por fa José –digo de nuevo, retomando, mi voz chillona, esa que desespera a José.

Como parecía no querer cambiar de opinión, tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer.

-Si me cuentas entonces te restare mil dólares de tu deuda.

El me mira con ojos brillo9sos.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que no olvides wey.

Asiento enérgicamente, tengo la sensación de que si lo recuerdo entonces podre hacer algo con la inquietud de mi pecho cada que veo a Texas.

-Está bien Alfredo, pero aquí no, ni a esta hora –luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dijo- ¡te invito a beber tequila!

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

**Bien, aquí esta la primera parte, espero a alguien le gustase. Si fue así o si no fue así por favor dejen un comentario**

**Cada comentario es un taco y un dólar para México, piensen en México.**


End file.
